


The Problems of Confined Living

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Accidents, Annoyed Naegi Makoto, Arguing, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Owada Mondo Swears, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Naegi is a mediator for all of the arguments that happen, much to his exasperation.Sentence 1: “You’re not my mom; you can’t tell me what to do!”





	The Problems of Confined Living

One of the problems with confined living, Naegi has noticed, is the way everyone starts to get suffocated around the others. Most of them consider their fellow students friends, but even the best of friends want to scream when spending so much time together in such a small space.

So it isn’t that surprising when Naegi walks in on at least one flaming row a day. Today’s argument: Oowada vs Hagakure in the laundry room.

“...You fucking idiot!” Oowada yells when Naegi opens the door, fists clenched and face red.

Washing powder covers the floor like fine snow, whilst Hagakure holds his hands up in surrender, back pressed against the vending machine.

“Sorry, it was an accident, dude,” he says, smiling despite looking terrified.

Despite it seeming pretty obvious, Naegi steps into the room and says, “Uh, guys. What’s the matter?”

“Oh, Naegs, thank God!” Hagakure yells, racing across the room and grabbing Naegi’s arm. “I just dropped the washing powder and now he’s trying to kill me!”

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Oowada growls, scowling at him. “You’re just so fucking clumsy it gets me so fucking mad!”

“Look, just calm down, okay,” Naegi says, conscious of how Oowada might knock him out. “It’s annoying, but this sort of thing happens. So, uh, Hagakure, I think you should clean this mess up.”

“You’re not my mom; you can’t tell me what to do!” Hagakure says, and Naegi rolls his eyes.

“For God’s sake, Hiro, I’m trying to stand up for you,” he says, exasperated.

As much as Naegi tries to stay positive, all of these arguments make him want to scream.

“Okay, fine,” Hagakure mumbles, and Oowada stalks out of the room.

Naegi sighs, wondering how there haven’t been more murders, what with all the anger in this place.


End file.
